mixelsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:MattDet/I've started a project to create a spiritual successor game to CAM and MR!
(recreating because the previous version had a "/" that messed up page loading from some links) So for the past bit, I've been wanting to create a new Mixels fan game that's similar (somehow) to Calling All Mixels and Mixels Rush. I never got around to playing either one of them (since I had no cell phone at the time), though I did assist in Calling All Mixels model ripping for the Models Resource website. I wanted to do this since both games were officially pulled from download on app stores and someone had to create fresh Mixels content despite all potential content nowadays now having to settle for fan-made. To explain what the games are, simply click on the live links to the wiki pages for the respective games. Calling All Mixels stopped further updates after Series 3, which left Series 4's characters and everyone else released afterward without any official 3D models. It's replacement, Mixels Rush, in turn, ended additional updates after Series 6, and did not even include all Mixels from the year before it's release, just the Electroids, Fang Gang and Wiztastics. For 2016...there was no official replacement for Mixels Rush, which left the last three series out in the cold regarding phone apps. Sadly, I have noticed a bit of wasted potential in both games, plus the fact that they are underrated in the general game app community. I am aware that there were a few attempts by fans to create additional Mixels games in the style of those two while the franchise was still in first run, but only a couple I knew of actually were released. And I'm not counting those bootleg games, including those that actually stole fans' OCs with no credit. And with that, to tap into that wasted potential I mentioned earlier...I got the idea to create a Mixels fan game from my wanting to make one mentioned at the start of this post. What is this fan game idea? Well, it will be a side-scrolling game that will be similar to Calling All Mixels and Mixels Rush, but they will actually do things better than either one could ever do. I've already come up with the idea to make it a 2D game. But what else is there about this game that we know of? Well... this game will, at the most basic level, feature all 81 of the main Mixels, plus, obviously, all of the Nixels. If anyone wanted, Background Mixels (Booger, Zabo, Shivor etc.) could also be added. Again, if anyone wanted, Mixels OCs by those who are currently active in the Mixels community (such as my OCs) could be added as well. I first posted about this game project on the Discord server and, since I'm not doing this all alone, I've already gotten at least three people from there recruited: JacKob, Orange Penguin and "mixels r just littol creachers". With this blog post, I hope to bring more people to our development team. If you are up to the challenge of developing this entire game from the ground up, then feel free to comment here. If not, then suggestions on what our development team could do would be fine, most especially since I'm not an expert in developing complex games and I'm not exactly the kind of person who could come up with ideas on the fly. This project now has an official name: MIXELS UNITE This project now has a Discord server: https://discord.gg/HGunAXY Category:Blog posts